gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Kong
Tiny Kong, also known as Tiny, is a tailless monkey who has blonde hair and pigtails. She is Dixie Kong's younger sister and is a cousin to Chunky Kong and Kiddy Kong, as stated in the manual for Donkey Kong 64. History ''Donkey Kong 64'' In Donkey Kong 64, her clothing was a beanie hat, blue overalls, a white T-shirt, and white shoes. She was freed by Diddy Kong in the Angry Aztec level in the building near Candy's Music Shop. Her weapon is the Feather Crossbow and her instrument is the Saxophone Slam, the Potion enables her for Mini-Monkey, Pony-Tail Twirl, and Monkey-Port. She can shrink when she jumps into her special barrel, allowing her access to areas other Kongs cannot go. She can do a helicopter-spin, equivalent to Dixie's, to slow down her descent. ''Donkey Kong Country 2/3'' (Game Boy Advance) She makes a cameo appearance in the Game Boy Advance version of the SNES games, Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Diddy, Dixie, or both must rescue her from the Zingers in a mini-game called, Kongnapped, and the objective is to rescue six of her in order to win. In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, she appears in one of Funky's Motorboat challenges. These two games she appeared in are the only games where she is not a playable character. ''Donkey Kong Racing'' Tiny was seen in the Donkey Kong Racing trailer riding an Enguarde underwater and was presumably going to be a playable character in the game until the game ended up vaporware. ''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' In her spin-off debut, Diddy Kong Racing DS, she seems to have grown more mature, oddly making her both taller and more physically developed than her older sister, Dixie. Her clothing was a beanie hat, sweat pants, a spaghetti-strap top, sandals, and fur wristbands, and she wore earrings that she did not wear in the previous games. She is one of the first eight playable characters. Her acceleration and handling are slightly below average, and she has a medium top speed. In the game's commercial, she was using a Hovercraft and instead of being in the usual position in the game, she was standing, leaning forward. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, Tiny is one of the Kongs in this game. It is the first game on the Wii she appears in. It is also the second racing game for her character. She is one of the unlockable characters in this game. She was unlocked by completing Sapphire Mode on a Rookie Setting. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Tiny Kong is also a playable character in Mario Super Sluggers. This is also Tiny Kong's debut in the Mario franchise. Physical Appearance Past During her debut in Donkey Kong 64, Tiny's fur was a lighter brown as opposed to her darker fur which she had in Diddy Kong Racing DS onwards. Her eyes were blue, but they were also bigger. Her clothes consisted of blue overalls with a flower on them, a white T-shirt and white shoes, and the same multicolored beanie hat as her current appearance. She also had bangs in this design. She was much smaller at this time, and was even shorter than Diddy Kong. Tiny's voice and demeanor is hinted at being that of a sarcastic Kong. After Donkey Kong 64, this look was used in the remakes of Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3. It was going to appear in Donkey Kong Racing, but the game was canceled. The look was also used for some comics, and recently made an appearance as one of Tiny Kong's stickers in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This look was dropped after Rare was sold to Microsoft. From Diddy Kong Racing DS onwards, Nintendo decided to change her appearance and gave Tiny her current look. Current Tiny, as her name belies, is a tall ape, being taller than her big sister, but not as tall as Candy Kong. She has blond hair that is tied up in two ponytails and has blue eyes, unlike her sister who has green eyes. Her fur is brown, although in Diddy Kong Racing DS, it was slightly darker. Her current accessories consist of jumbo earrings and white fur wristbands. Her clothing consists of sky blue sweat pants with a sky blue big-belly baring spaghetti-strap top. Her top has a flower on it and has purple borders, she wears orchid sandals and also wears a beanie hat, that is green in the bottom, purple in the middle, pink on the top and has pink borders around the colors green and purple. She has pink nails. This look was used in Diddy Kong Racing DS and all games that came afterward, such as Donkey Kong Barrel Blast and Mario Super Sluggers. An exception is her sticker from Super Smash Bros. Brawl where she uses her debut look. It was confirmed in Rare’s Scribes that Nintendo was the one that decided to change her look. Although her redesign makes her appear older than her elder sister Dixie Kong, in Japan this relationship was never officially stated, which may explain the radical change in design. They have never been referred to sisters since Donkey Kong 64. Gallery Trivia *She is one of few characters of the Donkey Kong series to change their look entirely. de:Tiny Kong es:Tiny Kong it:Tiny Kong nl:Tiny Kong pt-br:Tiny Kong da:Tiny Kong Category:Characters in Donkey Kong 64 Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Kongs Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast